(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a heat shielding structure for an intake system for an engine of a motorcycle in which a cylinder is tilted frontward.
(Description of Related Art)
In a motorcycle equipped with an engine in which a cylinder is tilted frontward, a throttle unit which is a portion of an intake system is often disposed above and rearward of the cylinder (e.g., JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-241820). Since the temperature of the cylinder becomes high, the necessity for protecting the throttle unit from heat of the cylinder may arise depending on a cooling structure for the engine, the structure of a cowling or fairing, or the like. As an example of protecting a throttle body from radiation heat of an exhaust pipe, in JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-241820, a heat insulating plate is disposed between the exhaust pipe and the throttle body.
The heat insulating plate in JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-241820 is composed of a sheet metal and is connected to a motorcycle frame structure by means of bolts. However, since many components are disposed around the engine, it may be difficult to ensure a space for installing such a heat insulating plate. In addition, since the plate is mounted to the motorcycle frame structure, change of the design of the motorcycle frame structure is necessary, and the structure of the motorcycle frame structure is also rendered to be complicated.